


Missing

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: protect the baseball weenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most confident of people have weaknesses they try to hide... until one day, the only thing they can try and do is escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

"Leon?"   
Knock, knock. Chihiro took a step away from the door and played at his skirt, shifting his weight from his heels to his toes in continuous succession as he waited for the door to swing open, or a 'Just a sec!' from within the room as the all-star grabbed his jacket and ran for the door, opening it with his collar ajar. But, a second after, then two and three, there was nothing but silence. How odd. With a confused expression, the programmer tried again, his knuckle hitting the door at a moderate volume.   
Knock, knock.   
Just like before, silence, even after seconds of waiting. Surely he wasn't still sleeping?   
"Leon?" He repeated the name, leaning his ear against the door to detect even the hit of snoring, if only to ease the rising nerves he was getting. "We're going to be late, come on..."   
On an off chance, Chihiro's hand grazed over the door handle and pushed it down, and it slowly creaked open, letting the light from the dorm hallway leak into the dark room. Gulping to himself and silently apologizing to his friend for invading, the programmer stepped inside, quickly turning on the lights.  

The first thing that caught his attention was how messy it was. Clothes thrown everywhere, all over the floors and furniture, drawers hanging open and the wardrobe flashing its oddly empty insides. Next, it was the lack of the man in question in the room, and that worried Chihiro a lot. Why would Leon leave, but not lock his dorm? Finally, his eyes trailed over to the table, it's surface totally empty apart from a single crumpled note. Slowly making his approach Chihiro picked it up with slightly shaking hands, skimming down the messy handwriting and quickly deciphering it. His face went pale as he started to shake more out of fear and horrible realisation, snapping his attention to the hallway as he saw a familiar white suited boy walk by, humming. Desperately, Chihiro ran out of the messy bedroom, calling the hall monitor's name, and dropping the note in his haste.  

_To whoever gives a damn,_  

_I'm done with this. It was a mistake coming here. I'm never gonna fit in among these hard working types. I bet no one would care if I left. Don't come looking for me. Not like you would anyway._  

_\- Leon Kuwata, former all-star_  

 

_∞_  

 

The wait for the train was a tedious one. Sighing to himself as he paced up and down the platform, Leon looked at the stairs to the surface one final time, before snapping his gaze away with a growl under his breath. What was he thinking? No one was really going to come after him, were they? With a  small and sour scowl, he traced his eyes back to the train tracks and deep into the tunnel, hoping to catch sign of the train that was soon to come in... Wrist up, sleeve pulled, checking his watch. Currently 8:43am. On schedule, the train was due to arrive in 2 minutes. Leon slid his hand back into his pocket, the other one gripping the strap on his backpack, packed with clothes and other things. He was getting out of this city. Away from all this... this rejection and hatred, running away from all the shit he'd had to deal with. No one wanted him. That was fine, but they lied about it, hiding their dislike for him behind false smiles... that hurt the most.  

One minute before scheduled arrival. And a thing worse than this could not have happened.  

It was the loud, familiar voice that had caught his attention first. Leon's eyes widened at the sight of the three practically running towards him, before he quickly turned away. What was his record for running all bases again? Surely he could run a few metres away to hide in the bathroom until they left... or maybe-   
His thoughts were cut off when his jacket hood was grabbed and he was dragged backwards and spun around,  staring right into the face of a very angry biker, the other two just seconds behind.   
"What the fuck you do you think you're doing?!" He practically spat, and Leon flinched from the hostility. "Just leaving without saying a word to us, do you realise how worried we were? Do you?!"   
"…" Leon bit his tongue to stop himself from saying 'yeah, not at all' and instead looked away. The grip of the his jacket was realized after Mondo was pushed away rather viciously by Ishimaru.   
"Kyoudai, please. We don't have to cause him more grief." With a small nod, the hall monitor turned. Leon glanced up to him.   
"What, are you gonna lecture me too?"   
But instead, he went silent. Odd. With an eyebrow raised, the all-star turned his attention to the other boy, who - without warning - suddenly hugged him, crying against his shoulder.   
"D-dude, what?!" Caught off guard, and not knowing where to put his hands, he just stood there awkwardly, on the train platform.   
"You... you had us worried, Kuwata! Don't e-ever do that again!"   
"...Worried?"   
The hall monitor nodded against his shoulder, and Leon's eyes traced over to Chihiro, who has been silent the whole time. The shorter boy kept his gaze low, looking at the platform with a paper in his hand. Without looking up, he handed said paper to Leon. "We... we wrote this... f-for you..."   
As best he could, the all-star took it and – with an eyebrow raised – began to read it. 

 

_Dear Kuwata,_  

_You're quiet silly if you think that no one likes you. We spent some time after we found your letter going around, asking people for some things they liked about you. And... well, we made a list for you to read. Here you go._  

_I really like his smile, it's like... a mini sun, so happy and bright. ~Chihiro_    
 _Though his dedication to classwork is a bit lacklustre, student Kuwata is a very close and dependable friend. ~Ishimaru_    
 _He's a pretty fucking funny dude. Always makes ya feel better when you're down and crap. ~Mondo_    
 _He is definitely an idiot. But... in an endearing way. ~Celestia_    
 _A really like how carefree he comes across, but if something pisses him off, he makes it known. ~Souda_    
 _Ibuki likes how dedicated he is to music, even if it isn't his talent! ~Mioda_    
 _His interest in my skills are... unique, of course. But it's not something that particularly bothers me. ~Peko_

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo it is I. Back with Leon. Because my love for this kid is neverending I am sorry.
> 
> He deserves so much better. And this is what happens when me and friend hop on angst train together.
> 
> Leon is insecure and needs hugs 2016


End file.
